


Fictober drabble #20

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Flirting, Ktaris (Star Trek), Not Beta Read, Rituals, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I hope you have a speech prepared."





	Fictober drabble #20

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I hope you have a speech prepared."

“I hope you have a speech prepared.”

I smiled a question at Chakotay.

“Neelix discovered it’s customary for the local leader to address the community at Ktarian naming days.”

“For every birth? Sounds time-consuming.”

“I guess birth rates are low?”

“Can’t be lower than ours.” We shared a look, the kind that says more than it should but never enough.

“Have you ever thought about –”

“That’s out of the question.” _Like me dating_ , I didn’t need to add.  

He looked askance. I wanted to tell him he’d make a wonderful father, but couldn’t.

Seska had poisoned even that for him.


End file.
